leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
沃里克/游戏技巧
Jungling and Laning * Though strategy may vary from one to another, he is an excellent jungler and a powerful solo laner. ** Many of the strategies can be used at any Summoner level and do not require specific runes most of the time. However, without decent runes and masteries, he is quite slow and is bound to lag behind even if it's possible to clear the jungle without dying. ** If you want to jungle well on Warwick it is recommended to use runes giving attack speed to maximize the health regeneration from as well as increasing his speed as well as using armor runes to minimize monster damage, especially at earlier levels. * Due to the sustain granted by and , can easily remain at full health in the jungle, allowing him to take many jungle routes and making him difficult to counter-jungle. ** Many of the same strengths which help Warwick jungle well helps him solo lane efficiently against many champions. Due to his dealing a large chunk of damage as well as healing Warwick he can easily pressure his opponent while remaining at high health. * Due to Warwick's tendency to almost always build and his high heal-based ability kit, he is well suited for countering tanky champions, especially since a common strategy is for tanky-dps to build Atmog's ( + ) and does damage as a percentage of total health. * To maximize your ganking pressure you can force them to use their summoner spells such as or before using your . 技能使用 * can help a lot when pushing a lane since it will increase the attack speed of both you and your allies. * Turn off to fool weakened enemies into thinking that you are not nearby, but don't forget to turn it on again later. * excels at hunting down fleeing or weakened enemy champions after teamfights. At max level, reveals the location of enemy champs with less then 50% health from great distances and gives him a large boost in speed for chasing, it also reveals their locations for all friendly champs, making escapes very difficult while also preventing bush jukes. * Once hits level 6, his ganking ability becomes vastly greater as his can almost ensure at least one enemy will die in a gank. * is also very useful in killing his pursuers. While running, cast to regain most of the health you have lost, then spam the rest of your skills. This should shut down your pursuer's hope in killing you. * Take care when initiating a teamfight with , as the enemy team will likely focus you quickly. * When ganking, try saving for later in the fight when enemies are trying to run away. This way you have a higher chance of getting a kill, however it is sometimes better to use to suppress your target until your team catches up to them. * Only initiate the fight when your team can focus down an opponent to ensure they won't escape. * When choosing a target for , be careful of targets who have spell-blocking abilities or , as it will completely negate the suppression on your ultimate. * Casting on the enemy carry is the priority for Warwick in any team fight. The cooldown on the skill is relatively short, so don't be afraid to use it if you think it will grant your team a kill. * is easily disrupted by a stun, knock-up or suppression, so wait for the enemy disables to be used before using this ability. * Due to the health regeneration from and , excels at 1v1 fights. Use this knowledge to your advantage. 物品使用 * The attack damage scaling on and the ability power scaling on make attack damage and ability power items viable on . **Any ability power items should offer some other additionally beneficial statistic because they don't significantly increase his damage. ** or . Lifesteal, in addition to and , can give a good amount of sustain in a fight, making a good item selection. The armor reduction stacks from can help increase his physical damage, although it does nothing for his magic damage. **The offers a good mix of ability power and attack damage and sustain. * With , can benefit from attack speed items. **Due to the high damage and heal on , works very well if you give him lots of resistance combined with spell penetration. While building him lots of on-hit effect effects like and is attractive, you risk making him a walking ultimate who will die very easily. * His ultimate procs all on-hit effects such as , , and five times, and once or twice. Using gives it full stacks for , , , deals the fourth strike damage from and will deal 20% of their HP (4% per strike) as magic damage. ** has a great synergy with his ultimate, but due to its high price and as most players choose to build tanky before going for damage, it is recommended that it should be bought as a fourth or maybe fifth item. * Since does significant damage by simply autoattacking, purchasing critical strike items like , , or might be good for him. Take note that building critical strike is a slow process, requiring a fair amount of gold while offering no defensive stats, and can leave a melee champion like very vulnerable. Delaying the purchase of critical strike for survivability is suggested. * Building some survivability is crucial for since he has no innate defense mechanisms as a melee champion. * By building him tankier, becomes incredibly hard to kill due to high healing while still being able to put out hefty damage on enemies without having to fear sudden death. This will also maximize the effectiveness of any proc items you get by allowing him to stay in the fray for longer. * A is great when you use on an enemy champion, allowing to keep the suppression or give them second thoughts. * 's lack of any multiple-target or AoE damage means he may miss out on assists during a team fight. ensures does some damage to nearby enemies when attacking, allowing for assist credit. Buffing friendly champions with will also provide assist credit. * Getting a will greatly increase 's survivability while he attacks as the healing from his and will be increased, giving him an advantage in a 1v1. * The movement speed slow of a or a , in addition to 's , can easily prevent any enemy's escape. * is a strong defensive item on as cooldown reduction works well with . * Cooldown reduction, although not a significant increase to his damage, is helpful because 's abilities have rather long cooldowns. * can be a good starting item because the Mana regeneration and Ability Power helps sustaining yourself with early game. Jungling * Starting items: , x5 OR , * Skill progression: → → → → (optional → recc: Hungering Strike) → * Jungling order: Blue Golem (smite) → Wolves → Wraiths → Red Lizard (smite) → Small Golems → (Fountain / Gank) → Wolves → Wraiths → Small Golems → Wolves → Blue Golem → Wraiths → Red Lizard → (Gank) → Fountain at lv 7 → Dragon (assumes having ) * Note: another set of starting items could be , 2x , . The ward is almost always used to ward your own Blue Golem or Dragon, so if an enemy jungler attempts to take it, you can set up a gank. Alternatively, you can place the ward at enemy Blue/Red to try to gank the enemy champion trying to obtain the buff. Use after the 2nd attack in order to gain the most healing efficiency with . 官方推荐出装 对抗此英雄 * Buying a can force to get closer to you in order to use to break your shield before using his ultimate. * is also effective for countering . * Once he builds enough attack speed and life steal, can largely sustain himself simply by attacking, Getting will cause him to take 30% of his dealt attack damage reducing a portion of his sustainability. * Build magic resist to lower the damage from . * Since his dps come from attack speed and on hit effect items (typically a and often ), the counter is attack speed debuff: and along with champions like , and or any other tank/offtank with an attack speed debuff such as or . * Getting health regeneration early on can be an effective counter against a laning , as his harassing is limited to using . * Getting an , or will help counter his considerable healing due to their active healing reduction effects. * Before has a few ranks on he can't trade damage well. Use this to your advantage and deny early on. Category:Champion strategies